Fun Again
by YoyoFF
Summary: Tony Stark is bored. So so so much bored. The Avengers have nothing to do. He desire for an adventure, a danger. In Loki's case, this wish is easily performable. Loki will come to Tony's life again. Cute, sweet and funny FrostIron romance with much action.
1. Prologue

**There is a short introduction to chapter story Fun Again. This story is written by me in Czech language and I work at translating it to English. So, please excuse my bad English.**

He woke up again to usual boring world. He couldn´t abide this boredom, it was unbearable and it has struck on all Avengers. Moths are passing and there was nothing to do, they just hope there will be found a work. But nobody tackled with that like Tony Stark.

Now again, such as in last time all the time, he was returning in thoughts to time, when Avengers were legendary gang of heroes protecting Earth against villains. Despite that he didn´t want to admit it, he loved the dangerous games with killers, liars and another criminals, effervescence, rivalry between good and evil as in fairy tales. Tony sometimes thought about that he have never been completely at the good side, despite that it seems like that and people think that it is like that. Actually, he had a sort of his own side, but he didn´t show it to others. He was glad when he has some teammates by him and they were helping to each other, but the fighting alone is enjoyable for him.

With the other Avengers he didn´t met very often, he was for long time in bad mood. If it´s by someone like Iron Man possible, sometimes he would like to cry of bore and he fell into depressions. But what was the reason? Because of lack of danger? It´s absurd. After all, Avengers have arisen for protecting Earth against danger and their purpose was to wipe out it.  
It seems like that it has gotten on well, so Avengers have won. The good won. They have been supposed to be happy, celebrate and have fun and… get to the normal life. That was it – the thing that Tony was afraid of. Normal life. What´s that? Everyday boredom. Wedding, children, pension, death. Awesome looks into the future. It seems like that the other Avengers have conciliated with it. Especially Clint with Natasha were happy and they were ready to live a life of normal human. But Tony didn´t have in his plan that. Let´s take it in the order:

Wedding – with whom? A slut from a party? One of his ex-girlfriends?  
Children – again the same question. With whom?  
Pension – in pension he will be probably bored to die of everything or he will be ready to suicide. And that is the last part.  
So that was it. He went to the bar lazily and he took a drink. Then another two. He needed that. And there is another possibility to spend a normal life – drink to die. Wonderful.

All moments which he wasn´t in workshop seemed like that. It was such as different world for him. He didn´t miss good ideas and that was one of reasons why he already hasn´t gotten crazy of the bore. He was in the workshop from morning till evening and he still had need to think up something. Only for forgot to unbearable world outside.  
He would like to see a moron who disturbs the peace on Earth. Maybe he would be thankful to him.  
He was disturbed by Jarvis. "Sir? Fury is calling you to the session."

Tony woke up from his tiring considerations. What? Is Jarvis kidding? Or Fury? Or Tony has gone crazy? The last session of the team of Avengers was a long time ago. Maybe he was missing Fury´s somniferous shit says.  
"Wh-what?" he stuttered fuzzily.  
"The session of Avengers is going to start in fifteen minutes."  
Tony would like better start jumping by joy. Otherwise he didn´t know what Fury wants, but it that he is convoking the session something means. A drop of hope appeared in him. Did something happen on Earth? Or again the Asgardians need something? Otherwise they said that they caused a lot of problems and they will let it be, but in stress… after all they might want help from the Avengers… he would see them so gladly. Especially Thor who lives with Jane on Asgard. He was denying to himself, but he would preferably see that green eyes full of hate, lies and desire for revenge accompanied by the most insincere smile he has ever seen – Loki with his abilities to not know mercy with emotions, destroy everything and frighten people provided for Tony´s fun for longer time than any other villain. He was really missing the danger. He hoped that Fury will on the session at least mention the maniac.


	2. Chapter 1 - Boring Session

Tony was simply enthusiastic. Something was happening at long last! He wasn't interested in that the session is beginning after fifteen minutes, he went there right away. He was sitting here and waiting for the others' arrive. He was thinking about that, why he is so mad, if will be only another of boring and lengthy sitting of Avengers to the accompaniment of Fury's boring bullshits. Only one who at least a little bit pays attention was Bruce and sometimes tries Thor. But the others usually sleep.

First of all Thor arrives which didn't dispense without lightning. He greeted Tony and sat next to him.  
He looked tired which is by someone as Thor through rare. Tony had still vigorous and enthusiastic face.  
''Hello, Anthony.''  
''Hi Thor. I'm glad to see you. What's new by you in the outstation? How is Jane?''

Thor smiled. What's going with Stark? Ironies was still sparkling of him, but did he really say the embarrassing phrase ''I'm glad to see you''? Which in comparison with remain of the sentence sounded through honestly? For that must be happening something serious. And in addiction he is smiling and he is in time at the session. Even earlier. He didn't want to talk about it too much, anyway Stark wouldn't tell him anything; he just would have offended face. That Thor has already known. After a short pausing, he said:

"Jane is through fine.'' He didn't say that not at all enthusiastically and he knew that it absolutely didn't sound frankly besides with the word ''through'' which proved that something isn't good. He knew that Tony will notice it. He wanted to say something to gloss it over, but he didn't know what.  
Tony frowned, but said nothing. He knew that Thor won't talk with him about problems in his relationship. That was true. Tony wasn't the type of human which Thor wanted to open his heart to, so they rather changed the subject. Tony was thinking about that if Thor is there because of desiderata for help, so he asked him with hope in voice.

''Ahem, Thor, by you in Asgard is something happening? I mean, if you need our help or something like that. You know, there is kinda peace and boredom, so Fury probably hasn't convened the session because of this world.''  
Thor raised an eyebrow. "After all we said to you that we won't annoy you with our issues. After that Loki destroyed it here and tried to rule people, we still owe you. I thought that you have some problems here.''  
Tony looked confusedly. ''A why has then Fury convened the meeting? By us is nothing happening. How I told you before: there's peace, order and bore.''  
''Nothing occur me. In other realms is also through calm. Anyway isn't happening anything that would disturb our worlds.''

They didn't show it, but both occurred one horrible thought. Horrible especially for Tony. It was unbelievable, how fast he lost almost whole his hope. He put his head in hands and was thinking about possibilities. He was desperate. Thor also didn't feel like to laugh, but he saw that Tony is feeling much worse.  
Tony was thinking and found a few reasons, why Fury could convene the session. He wasn't able to think well, but he tried to wonder:  
Thor wants something, but he doesn't admit it himself. That would be strange.  
After all something is happening on Earth. Probably an unimportant issue. Also implausible.

He didn't think about other possibilities, he knew that they are equally implausible like these two. The only one which can be right was the catastrophic one. Fury can't do that… he can't just close down and dissolve the Avengers. Tony still saw a chance that definite somebody somewhere something will accomplish. It was clear that this somebody must be horribly bored too. Otherwise he usually doesn't harm suddenly and unreasonably and he has some instigations to do it – which there weren't right now. But if he was bored too long time, he can make fun of Midgardian people certainly. Tony has already known, what ''fun'' means for Loki – to manipulate couple of people, destroy couple of towns, kill couple of people, enjoy the power upon people, lie when it's possible, taunt to Avengers and prove his power. Tony would be glad to say that he is afraid of what Loki will accomplish again and how many people he will kill. Also, he would be glad to say that he wants only ''global peace''… to that phrase he started to be slowly allergic, so he decided to leave his thoughts and shift back to reality. Thor noticed, that Tony is mentally back, so he asked to not arise embarrassing silence.

''And what about you and Pepper?'' He knew that it isn't very good subject considering that how he reacted to the question about Jane. But he hasn't another idea.  
Tony put on a little bit ironic and besides sad face. ''So… good… but, you know, in the past it was better and now her existence actually somewhat irritate me, um well, I annoy her, too.''

Thor was very long time trying to get accustomed to Tony's expressions style.  
He expected similar reaction. Honestly, he never has believed that Tony's relationship with Pepper might be something more.  
Loudly he said only: ''Well, ok, but you two… already… a sort of… end?'' He thought: um, my expressions aren't so professional in that situations, too.  
''I don't know. I don't know what I want and Pepper neither does. She's great, but I'm not sure if it's for a sort of… serious relationship.'' The last two words didn't miss ironic tint.

Their horribly strained conversation interrupted Steve.  
''Hi guys. Are you looking forward to Fury's lecture, as I am?'' he grinned.  
He was speaking unconcernedly and that oppressed Tony a little bit. The same way as that he was really through looking forward to Fury's lecture, if it's possible to say. He wasn't able to abide the stress and fear of what it will be. Outwards he kept his ironic smirk and answered: ''Yeah, sure.''  
In the other side Thor was trying to at least slightly adumbrate the truth which truly espoused everyone, but they didn't dare to utter it. It would spoil their annoyance of Fury's bullshits. ''I haven't seen him a long time, I'm curious, what he needs.''  
''Hey look, Mr Optimist.''

Thor looked at him with a face which was saying more than anybody else except them two can notice. It was something between the thing that Thor would never say, that's _you idiot_, and faithful and besides to soul speaking gaze adumbrating _Tony, I know the truth. And you know it too, but instead you are telling lies to look cool_.  
Tony understood Thor's look more that sufficiently. He knew about himself, that he lies often to look cool. After all he is Iron Man and he has to look cool. That reminded him a thing he missed: undetectable lies and the attempts to uncover them.  
Steve was just watching their telepathic gazes. He hoped that someone else will arrive soon, because those two weren't seem to talk with him.

For a while, they were staring to the floor, hypnotizing the furniture or change sometimes nothing meaning gazes. Everyone was enough with his own thoughts.

At long last Bruce arrived, so the atmosphere has been relaxed a little bit. He looked surprised, obviously also because of ascertainment that Stark is there earlier. Just after him Natasha arrived and at last Fury. He has his traditional lithic gaze. He raised his eyebrow, because he can't believe that Stark is there already. Maybe he has never seen him waiting anywhere.

''Good morning. Where is Barton?''  
They all looked that they don't know anything, so they turned gazes to Natasha. Tony couldn't not say: ''You should know, where is he running around.''  
''I don't follow him at every step, Stark. For it there are your amazing cameras and other amazing things no how harassing systems. He will be there in a moment.''  
''Ok, you won.'' Tony must admit, because he didn't want to burden himself with thinking up a good answer. After all Natasha was in word fights always good.

Fury didn't want to begin the session without Clint. Now was everybody in telepathy, not only Tony with Thor. Everyone seemed surprised. So except Natasha. Fury has always stuck to begin sessions in the settled time. Now something serious was probably happening.

Clint really arrived in a second. Actually he ran in.  
''I'm sorry, in rush I've forgotten to… um it doesn't matter. Good morning everyone.''  
Natasha looked at him with furtively cute gaze which caused a laugh attack by Tony and Thor. Actually, they started to choke and cough to conceal the laughter, for now successfully.

Clint gave her amorous smile and this time Tony couldn't abide but started to laugh. Steve joined him and finally also another way polite Thor. After a while Fury hawked to remind them that they're on session. He himself could stay with neutral face, but it wasn't too far for him to start laughing too. But he would lose his authority and respect. The three Avengers now during big struggling and hateful gazes from Natasha and Clint's side muted their laughter. Fury leisured, because now he didn't have to vanquish laughter. While everybody calmed down, the session could start.

At first, Fury was talking about organizational issues which was nobody interested in. To Tony wasn't clear, why he convened the session so suddenly. It started to bore him and session was getting traditional process: lengthily and endlessly speaking Fury and lacking gazes of everybody else participated. Tony wasn't paying attention. What woke him up was that Fury informed them that he will be silent for a moment. ''… from me it will be all for now and I think that Clint with Natasha have got an interesting mission for you.'' He tried to speak seriously, but it didn't work well.  
To Tony was everything clear immediately. Oh, what, really?

Natasha turned a little bit pink. It can't be said that she blushed, this isn't possible by her. But by Clint it is. It seemed like Tony isn't far to another laugh attack, but he concluded that it would be extremely uncongenial.  
Thor and Steve also have come to it already.

Clint began: ''Ahem… I and Natasha wanted to tell you that we will have wedding after a month. So we would like to invite you as our closest friends.'' Fortunately for others, he didn't add heartwarming speech.  
Unfortunately there wasn't any woman who would be touched by it, started to mad and brace up the future married couple with words: _Oh that's great / I wish you it / congratulatioooons!_ So Thor had to espouse this role.

He smiled, most honestly as he can and he said equally honestly: ''So that's amazing, I will be glad to come.'' And he burned the others with his gaze for force them to say something too and rescue that embarrassing situation. They had all the same adages and they were hugging Clint and Natasha friendly, whilst Clint named them as his friends. Fury was perfectly amused, because he knew it in advance and he was looking forward to Avengers' acting. He felt like at hen party, not at serious session of the Avengers. While the ritual has been finished, that's one of situations which they weren't suitable for, Natasha gave them wedding announcements which didn't definitely radiate by originality.  
Natasha didn't have to say that's what Clint had forgotten and because of what he had come late. Everyone comprehended it and now with interest (acted or real) was reading the announcement.

Tony was now thinking about one thought. Fury convened the session only because of invitations to Clint and Natasha's wedding?


	3. Chapter 2 - The Wedding

_**I'm sorry that it took so long time, but my computer switched off and refused to wake up.  
Hope you'll enjoy. And if not now, wait for next chapters.  
Thank everyone who will read it.  
**_

Everyone started to stand up for leaving. But Fury stopped them and burned them by his gaze. "I haven´t finished yet."

Tony was trying not to look annoyed, but he couldn´t help himself and rolled eyes. When he found out that everyone is staring at him hatefully, he made an apologetic face. His apologetic face had very good effect and it's possible to say that it was cute. Steve and Clint have always great fun of that, so they started to laugh. Fury was thinking, if are this laugh attacks and bold showing the emotions caused by absence of work, alcohol or something else. Anyway, they looked like they've just taken some drugs. Honestly, especially by somebody it wouldn't surprise him.

When they calmed down again, Fury took a word. ''What were you doing? You are acting like drugged teenagers. I would like to say one more thing. I know, that in last time there isn't any work for you. It isn't so easy for me to say it, but SHIELD actually doesn't need your help. It seems that the project Avengers accomplished its purpose.''

Tony and Thor took a look to each other – their dreads have been fulfilled.

''So The Avengers is canceling out now?'' asked Clint obtusely.

''It isn't pleasing me nowise. For now yes. If happens something, of course that we will call you back. But now SHIELD has absence of work also for usual agents. This way you won't have to be worried, that we will suddenly disturb you and call into an action. At least you will have time for other things and for relax.''

After Fury's leaving all of them keep sitting there and in silence stared to the wall. Everyone was showing to himself in his mind the incidents experienced with Avengers. They were through confused of it. Hawkeye with Widow were planning to join usual agents in SHIELD, because they were professional killers and that was sense of their life, so they weren't so sad of it. Captain could certainly join them. Who has been separated from SHIELD completely, was Thor, Bruce who was planning to return to his past job – healing people and he was looking forward to it after all the danger and turning green. Thor felt still owed to SHIELD and actually whole Earth for what there has done Loki, so he wasn't so enthusiastic of Fury's decision. But what, he is after all prince and in addition future king of Asgard and he has lots of his own worries there. Tony's feelings couldn't be described. He felt dispiritedly as never before.

Nobody wanted to laugh now. They all were leaving, so Tony also stood up and wanted to follow them. But Clint caught him.

''Stark, can I speak with you? I know that you have full mind of what Fury has said, but can you listen to me for a while, please?''

''What do you want, Legolas?'' he said most annoyed. Ok, another serious thing. He was sick of all this issues.

''So… I would like to ask you if you can be my best man on my wedding.''

Tony looked at him enquiringly and hoped that it is just a dream or crazy joke. Clint also didn't look so zestfully, he didn't look zestfully, definitely something like best man and actually whole wedding means only boring formality for him.  
Tony wanted to say something polite at first, but that wasn't in his nature.

''Me? Well, if you really want, okay, but you know… I'm not very suitable for those things.''

''Yeah, I know. But imagine my situation. At the wedding must be a best man and I don't know anyone which I trust more than you.''

Tony smiled. That pleased him.

But Clint couldn't help himself: ''But don't increase your self-esteem, it doesn't mean that I trust you extremely much.'' He smirked.

''So whilst I must be your best man, can you at least call me Tony?'' he laughed, because this situation was awkward and besides funny.

''Fine. But for sure I won't call you somehow often, people would think that you are my friend.''

''I am your friend.''

''Don't start with it.''

''Ok, I'm at least your teammate.''

Clint laughed. ''Certainly. Will you be my best man then? Honestly… In your place I would much want to. But you will do it for me, won't you?''

''What else possibility I have.''

''Thanks.''

''I won't have to have touching speech, I hope.''

''Um, no. Those things are over our powers. The ceremony will be shorted, lunch with family apparently won't be, because actually I don't know, where my family is and I doubt that they would participate wedding of someone as I am with someone as Natasha is. And Natasha's family I don't mention rather.''

''I hope that there will be a party.''

''Of course, it will be in the evening. It is written at our glorious wedding announcement. And there you can have a speech.'' He smirked.

''Can I ask, who will participate the party?''

''I've already told you, how it is with trust to people etc. so to the wedding are invited Avengers – actually ExAvengers and a few of agents with Fury. And of course with you also Pepper.''

''Will be there Thor also?'' The imagination of Thor wearing a suit amused him.

''He said that he will come.'' To Clint was it amusing too, so they both started to laugh. ''And with Thor is invited Jane, of course.''

Tony remembered conversation with Thor before the session. So it won't be so easy, the same way as that he will go with Pepper.

Finally they leave and thought about things which happened today. Tony was glad that he survived it without an attack of anger.

Tony was continually spending most of his time in his workshop. He wasn't talking with Pepper a lot; she was acting again like his workmate and not girlfriend. He wasn't sure if it's permanent or she needs a rest for a while, so he wanted to clear up it with her. It was through embarrassing situation worsened by some drams which Tony took before it.

''Pepper, I need to talk with you.''

''Okay Tony, I'm listening,'' she said without any interest. What was strange, Tony thought that it seemed like clear thing what he want to talk over.

''Um… you know… I… I thought about how it is between us two. I don't know what you want and…'''

''You don't know what you want yourself. This is the problem. It isn't working, I mean, us two. Tony, I know that you know it and I know it too.''

''Yes, I wanted to say right this. So we… that's the end?'' His expressions were as bad as during the conversation with Thor. He didn't use to take the break up so seriously and in his nature wasn't also this demureness in which he as drowning right now literally.

''Tony, I'm sorry, but…''

''Yeah, okay, I understand. I'm sorry too.'' He took a pause. ''Do you want to give it a chance?''

Pepper looked at him with a look of which was clearly readable the answer. No. Simply she didn't want to. ''I'm really sorry, Tony, really…''

''Ok, so well, at least we have clear now.''

Pepper embraced him. It wasn't the glowing hug of loving somebody, what used to be everyday for him, but a sort of amicable gesture. ''We will be friends as in the past, right?''

''I would be glad, but it… usually it isn't that easy.''

''This is rare situation,'' she said and smiled as if it is something funny. For Tony it didn't seem funny, but he took it unconcernedly. Different consequence of their talk he either wasn't expecting.

''Sure… so I'm thankful to you that you have patience with me,'' he said carefully and without usual Stark irony what was adumbrating that he means it at least of quarter seriously. That was worthy of an applause by him.

Pepper smiled. ''Well, I'm glad that it got clear.''

Tony wanted to finish their talk and go to the workshop again.

''So, I will go working, okay?'' He hugged her in a friendly manner. ''You are great.'' He smiled as sincerely as he can and then he left.

He was through looking forward to the wedding. Last two days it was better with Pepper. She was smiling and acting nicely. Tony sometimes got a thought, that she is acting too much nicely… maybe she wanted to take things to normal like it was before? Be with him again? That's strange. He accepted the break up with Pepper though calmly and he wasn't sure if he wants to recommence their relationship. He thought that she has found someone else, but it didn't seem like that definitely. No, it didn't bother Tony, how is Pepper kind, but it perturbed him – a sort of peace before tempest. Maybe she only wanted to atone to tell him, that she have someone. She was going well. Tony was now calmer, but he had mess in mind. She acted simply… unusually.

He woke up from his thoughts and realized that the wedding will start in two hours. He should freshen up himself and take some clothes. He got up from bed lazily and shambled to bathroom. In water he returned to his thoughts again: Does Pepper want to atone him or refresh the relationship?

Before the wedding started, Clint embraced Natasha around waist, kissed her on cheek and silently said: "Honey, can't you be at least during promising… uhm I don't know what it's about… unarmed?"  
''It will be eccentricity for me, but if it's necessary…''  
''At least in something we can be for a moment like normal people.''  
''Ok."

She took from her neckline a handgun, under the skirt a few explosives, another handgun and a little throwing knife.

''Today it wasn't too much.''  
''I'm in good mood.''  
''Feelings of normal people?''  
''You don't have to be afraid of that.''  
''Good, I was really scared by imagination of you spreading touching atmosphere.''  
''For this we have there the Thor's girlfriend… but she doesn't look very normal too.''

Jane really wasn't normal human who would someway be full of feelings, but a few tears wept. But it seemed like she did it only of propriety, because to nobody else they wouldn't trust it. The others were sitting bored and waiting for the end of speeches. Tony wasn't the only best man, Natasha asked in addition agent Hill, for sure. She was almost only woman with who she was able to communicate without intention psychically oppressing or killing her.  
The best men were now looking around bored. Maria was partly normal human, so she was at least trying to look kindly. Tony wasn't able to do that and instead he moved to wall to prop. Not that he was tired, he only wanted to remind, that speeches aren't interesting to anybody. Natasha noticed it, but it wasn't tormenting her.

When the ceremony ended, everyone went to wish the newlyweds good luck in marriage and similar things. Clint was glad that the ceremony has ended, so he could manage even a smile.

In the evening was a small party in a bar which was conducted by one of Jane's friends. Clint and Natasha had lack of friends, so they invited everyone who they knew and didn't want to kill them right now.

Tony didn't know how to act around Pepper. She was at wedding like his company, but how he should take it? Situation was solved by that Pepper befriended with some people she hasn't known / predominantly agents of SHIELD and friends of Jane who have come in order to more people be there. Thank to Jane actually was managed to organize an action worthy to be called party.

Everyone was through having a good time, except Tony who was still confused. He didn't use to spend whole party on bar, but these times he didn't want to do anything. After a while come Pepper.  
''I don't know you like that… do you want to dance?''

What was remaining, he went. He didn't want to disappoint Pepper. She had more energy than usually. Tony would say that she is dancing somehow too good, really good and her movements were sexy sometimes maybe too much. Evidently she wanted him back. He didn't like slow dance, but when Pepper looked at him sadly, he let unhinge himself by her. Despite he was telling himself, that he is a little bit old to that. But it didn't restrain him of pressing closer to her and admit that their relationship hasn't ended yet.

After a while she disappeared to somewhere, happy that she forced Tony to something. Tony didn't care, where she went and with whom she's talking. She was unusually communicative and she was talking almost with everyone. Actually with absolutely everyone. Pepper was today acting differently, courageously. All in all she was acting differently during last days. Tony liked her much more like that and that was probably reason to thoughts about refreshing their complicated romance. He concluded that Pepper's purpose was right this.

In eleven o'clock weren't dancing lots of people, everyone was looking tired. That was really weird. He would expect that right now will be there high. He felt himself terribly tired, too. He noticed that one agent has already fallen asleep.

It was more than strange.


	4. Chapter 3 - Unusual Dreams

_**Sorry for waiting so long. I have now 15 chapters in Czech language of this and I didn't translate... but now, you have here 3rd chapter. Enjoy :)  
**_

_**Thanks for reading :D**_

* * *

Tony's eyelids started to shut down slowly. But he woke up with a jerk and started thinking: how it's that possible, that he, night guy and untiredable party man, is falling asleep in bar chair at a party which is arranged by his almost only truly friends by event of their wedding? It's possible that somebody would be kidding and put something in their drinks? It was more than probable.

People who were still dancing were barely crawling. Obviously, they didn't go to sit because they couldn't admit the tireness. Clint and Natasha were smiling and trying to remove the need to close eyes and fall asleep. It was their wedding party actually!  
Jane was talking with Thor, it seemed like if they had a misunderstanding or whatever it was, they have placated already. Despite that there was possible to sense a strange tension. Thor looked unbelievably tired. It was clear to Tony that he's hardier that people on Earth, but besides he knew that he can't do anything against narcotics and things like that. Despite the weariness there was evident suspicion on him. They both had similar thoughts. They were thinking, who could make jokes and add to everyone's drink something like soporific substance. They kept a look on barman, who seemed to be most probable arranger of this stupid joke.

Then Tony started to doubt that the barman would be implicated in it. This, what was taking control at him, wasn't usual slumber. He had a strange feeling that he's watching whole situation from distance and is looking at himself, how his mind is darkening by something between sleep, unconsciousness and a dream which felt very real. Something like this has never happened to him.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he thought about that is someone doesn't want to poison him. But in that case wouldn't be so tired everyone… he realized that he hasn't seen Pepper since their dance and he started to feel fear. The fear that something happened to her. Despite the fact that he was tired as fuck, he started to looking for her. He hoped that he'll find her early, because he was sure that he won't be able to resist to doze off. No doubt that somebody poured something to all presents. Fatigue kept getting stronger.

At first, he took a look if Pepper isn't among last resistive people who haven't given up dancing yet. She wasn't there.  
He saw only tired couples hanging on the others to keep standing. He went back to the bar and said to himself that he'll ask the barman. He supposed him to be completely awake and he hoped in it, because it would be clear then that it's only his joke and the effect will disappear soon. He was amiss. But he wasn't aghast. Yeah, he was scared, but besides surprised and thankful that something pulled him out of boring life.

Barman was still one of the agilest, so he asked him.  
"Did you see Pepper anywhere? A blonde which I danced with."  
"I think I know who you are meaning. The last time I saw her, she went out. I seemed like she is going to smoke."  
"She doesn't smoke." But what if she does? She could start – for example because of stress.

"I'm saying only what I saw. She went there alone."  
"Okay, thank you."

He was confused. He didn't ask for drink, because he was afraid that there will be another ration of the substance. He walked outside.  
It didn't seem strange to anybody, only Thor turned at him, but was too tired even to make questioning look.  
Instead, he stared at him and then he turned back.  
Tony appeared on normal street. Some cars passed, but he didn't give them any attention and crossed the road.  
There was situated small park with some trees and brenches. If Pepper really went smoking, there was no doubt she'll be sitting on one of the benches.

He was more and more nervous and despite the fatigue really upset. He walked around the park at least tree times. He was looking everywhere. But he found nobody, only some homelesses sleeping on branches. After a while he gave that up and went to take a look to area around. There was emptiness everywhere and he stopped hoping in finding Pepper. Maybe she left because of weariness what would be through clever. Finally, he phoned her, although he was afraid he'll disturb her. He wasn't expecting her to answer the call and she didn't do so.  
He didn't know anything else to do and he felt exhausted and weak. He knew, that he could keel over or fall asleep every moment. His knees were buckling and he was shaking.  
He staggered back to party where it looked rather like in mortuary. Almost all people here were sleeping. And also the barman. And the ones who didn't yet were laying on chairs in attempt to keep eyes open. Tony kept awake only thank to strength of his will which was slowly disappearing. He had to sit down, elseways he would keel over. He climbed with effort to bad chair. He stared to wall for a while and tried to switch on the brain, get at least some concentration.

His head sankto the bar counter and he fell definitively to the strange state in which he wasn't himself and able to consider, what is real. He barely could hear voices belonging to other people of which some started to doze off, too.  
For a while he wasn't seeing anything but darkness. He got a thought that he imagined the state close to death like this. He didn't believe in life after death, but there must be a phase in between life and death. And it seemed like he was right now in this phase. Great. He'll die after a while, so what if he says an unforgettable bullshit like a sort of message? Something people will remember after hundred years? He laughed at his own stupid ideas. Actually, only in his mind, because he couldn't sense his body and he felt like out of it. He wouldn't be able to utter that bullshit anyway. The darkness was lightened by bright white glow. It blurred then and parts of events have been started showing to him. These things have nothing to do wiith him and they weren't related to nothing he knew he's seen. Despite that it seemed to be familiar for him.

He wasn't considering what hapenned in this short dreams. They changed always very quickly and in addition he wasn't able to pay attention and think. He couldn't do anything, he didn't even control his mind. He was out of it. Dreams weren't pleasant, only mixed up horribly. And also frighteningly real.  
He appeared in room of stone looking like a prison. The very next moment he shifted to a landscape filled by many kinds of flowers which he didn't know. He got a thought that he's in another realm. Because when he met Thor, he read something from Norse mythology. There was mentioned a realm in where was amazing nature. Maybe Alfheim? He wasn't sure about it and it wasn't important anyway. If it wasn't only legends, it would really be that. But why the hell he's dreaming about a realm in which he never has been and definitely wasn't plaining to visit it? After all, he doesn't know how to get there. He shifted back to darkness which was cut off by an odd vision. It looked like the end of the world, like all elements standing against others and destroying all. Only to start from the very beginning.  
He knew that the world won't be there forever, but he couldn't imagine how it could end. In Norse mythology was often mentioned end of the world, Ragnarok. He has never asked Thor, he wouldn't tell him anything anyway or it would be 'long story'. He was sure that is better to live without informations about how it will pass off according to gods, when it will be and what will remain of this world if even anything. In addition, Norse mythology wasn't his favourite literature.

He was defending to the visions, but he felt so weak. So he let them engulf him. Their speed was slowly lowering.  
Sometimes he could discern persons and voices. One of other dreams was compared to others very bright and frightening.  
He was sitting among ostensibly endless heath and there were heavy grey clouds floating above him. He heard scream, but didn't know who it belongs to. Or at least he wasn't realizing he know it. He was moving only against his will, he didn't have control at it. He was getting closer to the place where ears and nerves destroying scream comes of. It was a sort of mountain which hid something like torture chamber apparently. Obviously, the tortured human (if it was even human) was trying to remain silent, but wasn't able to manage it sometimes.  
Tony wasn't controlling his moves and got to place which seemed to be door to the cave. He entered there and for a while walked through a corridor starting to hear some voices. They were using weird language. He discerned three and one which resisted. That was obviously the prisoner. He was talking with pauses in attempt to hold back sobs and no to scream. Tony hid next to a gap which was probably a door. His senses were foggy, so he perceived only of half.  
He carefully took a look to the room. He wasn't sure if they see him. He couldn't control himself anyway. Three creatures were too big to be people and the prisoner was considerably smaller. Tony wasn't able to discern more. The vision deliquesced.

Situation which he saw in next dream seemed to be a fight. Fight between two persons. He didn't know if they're people, animals or alien monsters. The last option was very probable.  
He was fighting with the thought that he sees something that happened or will happen. Future? How the hell he could see future? Is he seer or what... he felt like he is seeing someone's thoughts. He didn't know whose, but he was sure that they aren't his own.

He returned to the vision. He wanted to know who is fighting there, why is this happening and what actually is happening. He started to control himself a bit, but not sufficiently to come back to reality. In this dream were apparently two enemies which wanted to kill each other. There was nobody else. Tony saw whole scene from distance and hazily, he couldn't distract who or what it is. Anyway, he felt strange like he was close to incalculably big energy. After a while, the vision started to lighten. He was curious that he'll get at least partial explaining and he'll have some use of this dreams. Well, if he doesn't die in second. He got a thought that that won't probably happen. He was getting control over himself and he could orientate in dreams. One person in vision fell to the ground. It didn't seem dead, but ruined. Energy eased a bit. He wanted to get closer to the happening, but couldn't move. Obviously winning creature started to move dangerously in his direction. He couldn't do anything, only watch the creature. It seems oddly immaterially, a bit like a ghost. In dead eyes sparkled desire of killing. He started to shiver and was scared.  
In very next moment a glimmering of brightly green light woke him up from dreaming. Tony was shaken and had a cold sweat on his forehead. He was back in reality which was equally abberant as visions. He didn't understand, why a mere dream scared him that much. But he knew very well what means the green light.


End file.
